Until 'I Do'
by turquoise.seas
Summary: Flyboys, I can handle. Erasers? No problem. Wearing a dress and getting ready to take a walk down an aisle strewn with flower petals? Not so much. --Fax-- MAJOR TWIST!
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

New story, whoohoo!! :) I know, I'm excited too. I love writing. Another sappy romance story, coming up! You know I love them. Well... this one's not so bad in that department, but the next chapter might be! Hahaha.. just read and find out. Major twist at the end!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Until 'I Do'**

"I cannot believe I am doing this." I moaned, fidgeting anxiously. Flyboys, I can handle. Erasers? No problem.

Wearing a dress and getting ready to take a walk down an aisle strewn with flower petals? Not so much.

I gasped as Angel jerked the zipper up on my dress. "Jeez, Angel, I can't breathe!"

"Oh Max, that's how it's supposed to feel."

I turned to glare at her, hands on my hips. "And just how do you know this, young lady?"

Angel gave me a pretty grin and shrugged. "Magazines?"

"Pshh."

I turned back to the mirror, eyeing myself critically. "I look like a barbie."

Angel tugged on my hand to make me look down at her. "You look really pretty, Max."

"Yeah, pretty freaking _awful_."

Nudge danced into the room, looking absolutely stunning in a knee length, frilly dress. There she goes with the runaway model thing again.

"Ready for the ceremony, Max?"

I groaned again. "No. Where's Fang?"

"It's bad luck to see the guys before the wedding, Max!"

"Nudge, I'm not-"

"Max, Nudge, Angel, let's go let's go! We're starting, like, _now!_" A frazzled looking Ella swung through the door and began herding us out.

"Oh, there you girls are," Dr. Martinez rushed out, excitement giving her a red flush across her cheekbones. "Hurry, hurry, they're about to start." She kissed each of us on the cheeks, then began bustling around again.

We were hustled into line and then stopped to smooth our expressions and rumpled clothing. I took a deep breath and then fixed a smile on my face and stepped forward.

The whole ceremony seemed like it passed in a blur. I stood for what seemed like forever, then glancing up to meet Fang's serious eyes opposite me. He looked darkly handsome in his suit. I suppressed a chuckle at the memory of my mom forcing him into the fancy clothes. He did, however, flatly refuse to put on the tie.

A flash of amusement lit up his eyes as he saw me fidgeting uncomfortably with the sleeves of my dress.

I glared at him discreetly and the corner of his mouth quirked upward before he returned his attention to the man speaking solemnly in front of us.

I shifted my attention to Iggy. He also looked nice in his white shirt and jacket, but his hair was spiky as usual. His milky eyes were focused somewhere over the preacher's shoulder and he was as still as a statue. Next was Nudge, for once silent, and then Angel. She was carrying a basket of flowers and looked like a candy shop girl in her little pink dress and white shoes. Her hair was perfectly curly and she had an adorably solemn expression in her blue eyes. The Gasman was next to his sister, an almost perfect replica of Iggy in stance. _He made his hair messy to look like Iggy's too,_ I thought with no little amusement. _I guess the pyros are sticking together_.

I finally dragged my attention back to the front of the church, just in time for the vows.

* * *

I stood next to Fang in the receiving line, shaking hands and smiling forcedly. _I probably have lipstick all over my cheeks from those old ladies_, I thought in disgust.

I saw Fang's jaw clench as he shook yet another hand and felt my tension ease a little bit. _At least he's suffering with me. _

Finally, the last person wrung hands with, hugged, and/or gave their best wishes to the entire wedding party. With a sigh I rolled my shoulders and stretched. Fang nodded agreement with my expression of relief and did the same.

A real smile overtaking my face, I walked over to my mom and Jeb.

She looked gorgeous in her long white dress and veil, and as I hugged her I whispered, "Congratulations, Mom."

* * *

Heh heh heh.. I know, I know, you all thought it was Max and Fang's wedding, right?? :) I betcha I really had you going. Well.. it's not. I'm sorry to disappoint you. And this chapter wasn't the most amazing thing ever written, but the next chapter will be way better.

Promise.

Pinky swear :)

Oh yeah, what do you think of using one of my drabbles in NWAN? Tired fits in really well for something I'm planning (mwah ha ha ha :)) and I wanted to know what you guys thought!!

Yeah, so, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

Next chapter - all the fluffy fax :D. Read the author's note at the bottom since nobody answered me last time. :P

* * *

I sank into the chair between Iggy and Fang with a groan of relief. "Oh man, it feels so good to sit down."

Fang took in my state with one glance and handed me a glass of soda.

"Thanks."

He nodded and took a drink of his own. Iggy grabbed a cookie off of his plate and shoved half of it into his mouth. Both of the boys had discarded their jackets and had unbuttoned the tops of their white shirts and cuffs.

If I didn't know them any better, I would say they looked handsome.

Chuckling to myself I grabbed one of Iggy's cookies and chowed down blissfully. Mom swept by, her eyes shining and looking every bit the radiant bride. The reception was being held outside behind the church under big white tents.

"What are you three doing sitting here?" she clucked at us, hands fluttering. "They're getting ready for the dances!"

I almost choked on my cookie. "What?"

"The dances! Jeb and I dance first," –I wondered if she knew that her cheeks flushed as she mentioned his name – "and then the best man and the maid of honor, since obviously neither of our parents are here-"

This time I really did choke on my cookie.

Iggy pounded me on the back, an unholy smile on his face. "Well then, Fnick, better get your dancing shoes on."

Fang shot him one glare potent enough to burn a hole through his head and shook his head.

"No way in –"

"Fang, Max, this is not optional," Mom said sternly, though there was a twinkle in her eyes.

I took a deep, steadying breath and then braced myself. "Fine." She nodded like it was expected and left.

We would get to the payback for our self sacrificing later.

Fang's head whipped around to look at me. "What?"

I stared calmly back at him. "I said fine. What, you don't want to dance with me? Well, if you're scared I can ask Mom-"  
Fang shot me a withering glance and then slammed his drink down. "Fine."

"What?"

"I said _fine._"

I had to bury my face in my cup to hide the grin. _Male egos. Gotta love 'em._

Fang shoved up from the table, muttering to himself. I followed him quickly, hearing the music beginning to play. We slipped through the crowd of people surrounding the 'dance floor' and watched my mother and her new husband sharing their first dance.

I still wasn't sure how I felt about it. Jeb had been our fatherly figure, and now he _was _my father. After all the crap that we have all been through, I didn't know if my dearest childhood wish coming true was the fairy-tale ending I thought it would be.

I felt Fang's hand brush my back and turned to look into eerily understanding eyes. He bent and murmured in my ear, "Relax. You can stress about it later."

I took a deep breath and shoved my thoughts to the back of my mind as the music came to an end.

Fang shoved me lightly in the back to nudge me out to join the newlyweds. I stepped forward, head high as all eyes turned to us. As we found our place, Fang slipped his arms around my waist. I automatically put mine on his chest, whether to keep my distance or relax against him I had no idea. My eyebrows raised at him teasingly as the music started again.

"Well, well, Fang…"

"If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it right, dang it," he muttered to me. I grinned at him.

You couldn't say we danced, persay, but we moved with the music and everyone seemed satisfied. Other couples began joining us on the floor, and I grinned as I saw Iggy twirling a pretty, blushing girl.

I felt one of Fang's hands raise to the nape of my neck and begin probing gently. "You're tense," he said, frowning. I tried to pull away slightly, embarrassed. "Don't be a baby," he growled, yanking me back and pulling me more securely against him. His strong fingers kneaded the knotted muscles in my neck. I almost sighed in relief as they began to ease. I could feel my whole body beginning to relax and I unwillingly sagged into Fang. I felt him chuckle lightly as he tightened his arm again.

I should have been uncomfortable. I kept telling myself that I should not feel so relaxed leaning against Fang's strong chest, his arms securely around me and his warm breath tickling my neck.

But I did.

So, being live-for-the-moment-Max, I just relaxed completely. I let out a deep breath and allowed my head to rest in the crook of his neck. I could hear and feel his steady heartbeat. He seemed a little bit surprised at my complete surrender, then accepted it. He lowered his face to my hair and murmured a bit awkwardly, "You look different when you wear a dress."

I couldn't find it within myself to be really annoyed, but I stiffened slightly. _You are _so _on uneven ground here buddy._

"Different?" The dangerous tone in my voice tipped him off.

"It's nice."

I accepted that answer. "You and Iggy looked pretty… nice… too."

Fang shook his head slightly and his too-long hair brushed my neck. "I felt like…" –he shuddered- "not me."

"It's nice." I threw his answer back at him and he grinned.

"Point to you."

Feeling very self-satisfied I rested my face back into his neck. When I exhaled onto his bare skin I was oddly delighted to feel him shudder slightly as a breath hissed out of him. His warm hands encompassed my waist.

Suddenly (I felt a strange sense of loss) I heard the music drawing to a close. We stood for a second longer and I pressed my face into his neck one last time then pulled away.

I looked up at him. His eyes were stormy, his jaw clenched, and his breath wasn't completely even.

"Fang?" I asked cautiously. He hadn't removed his hands from my waist.

"Shut up," he almost growled. As my eyes narrowed he grabbed my arm and towed me from the dance floor.

"Fang, what the heck are you doing?" I hissed. People were beginning to look as the dark haired, wild eyed boy dragged me along.

"Shut up," he repeated, pulling me around the side of the church. As I turned the corner he whipped around, grabbed the back of my neck and dragged me to him.

My senses clouded as he kissed me, his arms around me like bands. After what seemed like an eternity he pulled back slightly and buried his face in my neck. "You smell _amazing_," he sighed, tickling my skin.

I laughed breathlessly (which I had promised myself I would never_ ever _do). "What brought this on?"

"I came to the back of the church, completely composed and ready for this, and then I saw you standing there." Fang shook his head in disbelief. "I felt like I got hit in the head with a blunt instrument."

I looped my arms around his neck, feeling oddly pleased with his roundabout comment. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"If you'd like."

"I think I will."

"Max," he said, turning my face to his, "You don't look nice. You look amazing." And he kissed me again.

* * *

**READ THIS THIS TIME** - How would you guys feel about me using one of the drabbles in my drabble series in No Words are Needed? I have a good way to fit "tired" in. PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK.

So I'm pretty sure that concludes this story unless I get really tempted to put something else on here. Which I doubt. Read'n'review, dears.


End file.
